


Surprise Admission

by Anonymous



Category: Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Asperger Syndrome, Autism Spectrum, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27822898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Taylor decides its time to know the truth and deal with it. Karlie worries Taylor is taking a joke too seriously.
Relationships: Karlie Kloss/Taylor Swift
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Surprise Admission

It was a normal dinner party. Friends and plus-ones were eating, dancing and drinking when one of the guests walked over and told Taylor that she "understood how difficult it was" for Taylor. Both Taylor and Karlie were very confused by the remark, so the tipsy guest explained that her cousin was autistic too and grabbed Taylor's shoulders and said " You're so brave".  
Kalie laughs at the crazy drunk person and looks at Taylor expecting to find her laughing too, instead, Taylor's face was bright red and her eyes were teary.  
Taylor told everyone she received a call from Tree who told her she had an early meeting the next day, which was a lie, but it provided her with a polite excuse to leave her own party.  
Karlie follows Taylor upstairs and finds her removing her makeup in the bathroom.  
"Tay. What happened?"  
"I'm just tired. I have and early morning tomorrow. I should go to bed".  
"Honey, I know Tree didn't call"  
Pause.  
"Was it that stupid joke? She was drunk, you know. We don't even know the woman!"  
"That doesn't mean she's wrong though"  
"You're totally overreacting, Tay... Why are you taking that seriously?"  
Taylor walks out of the bathroom, heads straight for the closet and chooses fresh PJs with snowmen on the pyjama bottoms. Karlie follows Taylor and watched her as she puts her PJs on.  
"Stop watching me please"  
"I just want you to talk to me"  
"I'm tired Karlie"  
"I just want to know what's on your mind... Just help me understand"  
Taylor throws the skirt she took off on a chair, then drops down on the bed. Karlie sits down next to her and puts a hand on Taylor's leg.  
"I've been suspecting it for years. I looked up the symptoms over and over again. Fits like a glove"  
Taylor laughs briefly and looks at Karlie. Taylor recognises Karlie's expression instantly. It's the same face Karlie makes when Taylor says gluten free cookies don't taste the same as "normal" cookies. Karlie is both confused and amused.  
"Are you serious, I mean, sure?"  
Now unsure too. A rare instance when Karlie can't come up with the right thing to say.  
"I am. I want a doctor's appointment". Taylor faces Karlie. "I want to find out once and for all. I never told you this. I never told anyone actually, I got the phone number of the speech therapist one of my bodyguards got for his son. She works with autistic children, so I called under a fake name and told her I thought I had Asperger syndrome. She told me", Taylor laughs, "not to worry about it"  
Taylor leans closer to Karlie.  
"That was the push I needed. I need you to support my decision"  
Karlie leans in and kisses Taylor deeply.  
"Let's find a doctor. One Brandon didn't recommend this time"  
They both chuckle.


End file.
